


The Tiger

by MedusaSterling



Series: The Legend of the Tiger Princess [2]
Category: Tiger's Curse Series - Colleen Houck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Secrets, Kelsey & Kishan like siblings, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Weird Magic, What Was I Thinking?, post Tiger's Quest, weirdest family tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reuniting with Ren and discovering her parents secret, Kelsey returns to America once more, this time with Ren. But Ren is truly a tiger because of reasons noone knows. And now the Tiger Princess has to do all that she can to get her lover back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger

People always say magic doesn’t exist. They say there are no things like wonders and gods and monsters. They know nothing. There are monsters, and gods. I should know. I am one of them. Or something in that direction at least. Recently I discovered that my mom and dad that died in a car accident when I was fifteen were in reality the Hindi goddess Durga and her tiger Damon. And by extension that makes me Kalseya Hayres, the tiger princess. To top that, my lover is a 300 year old Indian prince that can turn into a white tiger and one of my best friends is his younger brother who turns into a black tiger.

But at the moment nothing is good. An evil magician by the name of Lokesh, who banned the brothers in their tiger form 300 years ago, wants to get them and more important he wants me. Why? I don’t know. But I’d guess it’s because of my parentage. I mean, he does collect the pieces of Damon’s Amulet that belonged to my father an eternity ago. And after Ren got kidnapped by Lokesh, he made a deal with my mother so that he would forget about me. And when he finally remembered something happened that bound him in his tiger form again, but this time… this time he was not only physically turned into a tiger but to some extent also mentally and no one can tell how much.

Now I have returned to America for the third time, to start the new trimester at college and to finally go through Mom’s and Dad’s old things in hopes of finding something that could help us get back Ren and break the rests of the curse Lokesh placed on him and his brother.  But this time, Ren is with me. Yes he’s a tiger, but he’s still the love of my life. And if my assumptions are correct, also of my previous life.

So in trust in my heritage and that the love Ren and I share will overcome anything in the end I am now living with a semi-wild tiger and about to go back to college…


End file.
